


I am just the stupid orphan

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Stark & Specter [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: "I am sorry to break it to you Mike but I can't start carrying for every stupid orphan I meet along the way."Peter visits Harvey at the office and hears a conversation that was meant completely different as the meaning he understood.______This series is about the journey of the relationship of Harvey Specter and Tony Stark but even more about how Peter fits in there.
Relationships: Harvey Specter/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stark & Specter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I am just the stupid orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that the following parts don't always have to be in chronological order.

Peter:

When you walk into the building you already feel out of place wearing a hoddie and jeans but Harvey made really clear that I could walk in dressed in whatever I want to and the security would let me up. He was right, the minute they checked my ID they didn't even went through my backpack anymore and I was free to take the elevator up since Harvey strictly forbid to repeat the events from the night he found out I was spider-man.  
As the elevator reached his floor, I was greeted with even more stressed out people but was a little bit glad to see that Donna wasn't on her desk. She is nice but also a little bit too scary and sarcastic for me. And also I really don't want her to ruffle through my hair again while calling me 'sweetie'.   
But when I saw Harvey and another guy in a heated discussion, I stopped and wished I could ask her if it was a bad timing for me to step by. I don't even have a reason to be here. 

"Mike we discussed that." I heard. And I really shouldn't but I did.  
"How can you be always this way? He is sixteen how is he supposed to lead the company you are ruining his life."  
"If a boy like that isn't cut out for it yet, he will never be."  
"Why not letting him grief?"  
"He has a company to run." Mike feel silent. "I am sorry to break it to you Mike but I can't start carrying for every stupid orphan I meet along the way."

Wait. 

"Harvey please there must be another way."

I am an orphan.

"There isn't, he has to man up and live on his own."

I am sixteen.

"This has nothing to do with manning up."

But what company?

"It has all to do with it and now do your job."

Why would Harvey want me to live on my own?

Oh.

I watched Mike storm out of the office not even noticing me in his rage. 

He wants more time alone with Tony.

I am to much for them. 

With a heavy feeling in my chest I turned around and walked into the direction of the elevator. 

Why does Harvey hate me so much?

\----

Harvey:

Text massage from Tony Stark: "I hope the kid and you are having fun, tell him he can spend the night at the tower if he wants."

The kid?

Why would I be having fun with Peter?

"Donna did you see Peter step by?" I asked confused over the intercom.

"Haven't seen him today."

Worried about Peter I called Tony.

"Hey everything okay ?I am kind of in the middle of something." Tony spoke first.  
"What did you mean by Peter and I should be having fun?"  
"He told me he would step by at your office since I didn't had time for him."  
"He didn't."  
"He probably changed his mind, just call him."

And so I did but he didn't pick up which means something is either seriously wrong or he just didn't hear it. But he can't be spidermanning because that would mean his Calls would be transferred to his AI.

"He is not picking up." I wrote.  
"His tracker in his watch shows that he is still in Manhatten."  
"Can you send me his location?"  
He did but commented with:"He is walking I don't think there is a huge problem, probably just concentrated on his camera."  
"You sure?"  
"I will text him."

\---

Peter:

It doesn't really surprise me that Harvey is the guy to be annoyed by me. He doesn't understand our science punches but I thought that he liked that I could answer to most of his film references. And I didn't think he would mind me watching movies with them and I didn't think it would bother him when we eat dinner together I always thought that if I go to my room early enough he wouldn't mind that I was there. 

I could feel my phone buzz in my pocket but didn't pick it up. I was just walking through the crowds ignoring my reflection in the windows. 

This was meant to be a surprise, I thought Harvey would be happy if I showed up after he showed me around the last time. 

On my wrist I saw the alert that Tony checked on my location. I agreed on him having access to it every time he wants as long as I can see when he checks it.

Did Harvey see me?

Does Tony already know what Harvey things?

My watch lights up again. A message from Tony:"Is everything alright?"

I didn't answer. If he knew why would he ask me that?

\----

Tony: 

The moment the Meeting ended I called Peter again but he was still not picking up but still moving through the city so I called Harvey again.

"Is he with you?" Was the first thing he asked.  
"No he is still wandering through Manhattan."  
"I know, I have his location open on my laptop should I go check on him?"  
"Are you sure?" If Peter was injured I would have seen it on the watch that monitors his vitals.  
"Yeah, take you care of the meeting I will keep you updated."

\---

Harvey:

"Where are you going?"  
"Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day.I have to look for Peter."   
"Is he okay?" Worried Donna looked up. Peter really was a kid that you close into your heart the minute you see him. His messy curls, his big brown eyes and his adorable smile. It doesn't wonder me that Tony would kill absolutely everyone that even scratches him.   
"He wanted to step by but didn't. Call me if he shows up."   
"I will."  
It didn't take me long to find the boy sitting on a bench in the nearest park. His hands in his sleeves, and his nose buried as deep as possible in the hoodie . Why does that kid not wear his jacket for god's sake?

"Why freezing yourself out here if you could sit in a perfectly warm office?" I asked and took my jacket off but he flinched away. "You need to put something over, as far as Wikipedia is right Spiders can't thermoregulate." 

"Why do you care?" His eyes were pointed to the ground and were shimmering red from either cold. 

"Because I don't want you to get sick."

"I can't get sick."

"Are you sure?" He slowly shook his head. "Why don't you want to take my jacket?" If Tony warned me about one thing it was the way Peter thinks. Although I would have more liked to know that he fights criminals in his free time, Tony made sure that I knew to always ask and never take anything for granted. Don't be sure he wants you to change things that were always this way evenif he complains about it. Don't assume he is fine with ordering for himself in a restaurant. Don't just assume he feels a certain way because most people would. Peter would be more of a person to think a little bit to far and that its sometimes important to stop him but to always let him explain why.   
I quickly realized he is emotionally more complicated than Mike and I didn't think that would be possible.The two of them didn't met yet but if they do I am pretty sure it will be a lot of work to separate them again.

"Because you hate me."

"What?" Surprised by his answer I slowly got down on one knee in front of him. Not caring about my suit. "Why would you think that?"

"I heard this guy and you arguing in you office this afternoon. I think he was called Mike and I know you don't want me around anymore."

"You heard that?"

"I have super-hearing." Peter confessed and looked me in the eyes, and I could see very clearly that the red shimmer was caused by tears not the cold. 

"Your super-hearing didn't pick up on everything, we were talking about a client. You aren't my client are you?"

"But I am sixteen and I am an orphan and you said something about that you can't start caring about every orphan you meet-" I stopped him. I think this was the point Tony meant.

"I was trying to make something clear for Mike. He is an orphan and sometimes just gets to attached to cases like this one I didn't even know that you are one. I just know about you aunt and I think I just never questioned it." He studied my face for a little bit longe before letting himself drop in my arms and starting to sob.

"I thought you hate me and didn't want me near Tony anymore." He desperately spoke into my neck. Another thing Tony told me about. He hates physically contact from anyone expect his aunt and Tony himself. Only a thew others of the team were able to get a quick hug or a short cuddle. I guess I broke him. Oh god how am I gonna do this?

"I would never say that. I would never, in any case ask Tony to not hang out with you anymore and even if I did I would be kicked out immediately." Carefully I ran my hand over his back while he was still crying. "Its okay, nobody hates you." This is also the first time I notice how light he is. "Everything is okay." And how much he shakes. "We can go to my office, or my apartment and get you warmed up how does that sound?"

"Just don't want you to hate me."

"I won't. I promise. I will never hate you." 

When we went to my apartment and made hot chocolate and watched Harry Potter after that while Tony was sitting in boring meetings he absolutely hates, he wouldn't need to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
